Pleasant Suprises
by strawberrycupcake101
Summary: Just a short USUK fic for XMAS   Fluff! X3


SO this is a small little Xmas present for my favorite Mother in law Amy (not really XD) Its just a little USUK fluff for Xmas

I feel I need to write more fluff, I think I have been writing too much angst :/

Anywho me no onw Hetalia cuz if I did...wel it wouldn't be pretty D

* * *

People were everywhere. Talking, eating, drinking, telling stories, making wishes for the New Year, everyone was busy doing something.

Everyone except Arthur.

Arthur let out a sigh before gulping down yet another drink. He usually wasn't one to drink on the holidays being the gentlemen he was but this time was an exception. With all the constant nagging from his boss, annoying meetings between nations, and the stress of the economy on his own body lessened his desire to be around anyone. He really just wanted to go home and fall asleep. The only reason he came was because of that stupid American he can never quite say no to.

"Alfred….bloody git." He cursed quite openly before taking another sip of his beverage.

"You called?"

Arthur jumped slightly in surprise, gripping the edge of the counter he was sitting at so as not to fall. He looked up to find said person standing next to him, one of his adorable smiles plastered on his face….ADORABLE? He had not just thought that right? He stared at his glass convincing himself he had probably just had too much to drink is all. With cheeks flushed from his own thoughts, Arthur went to ask the bartender for another drink before his glass was taken from him by someone other than the bartender.

"I think you have had enough for now, don't want you making another yet another party quite…err _memorable_." Alfred, along with every other person at his party last year, would never forget that Christmas. He laughed quite loudly before placing the somewhat empty glass next to him on the counter. Arthur just glared.

"I think I know how to handle my liquor, thank you very much, and I don't need you of all people to tell me how much I can and can't drink." Who did Alfred think he was? Arthur was much older and obviously much wiser than the other. So what gave him the right? Arthur just glared at the other for a while, hoping he would somehow end up going away. Alas it didn't work. "Well are you gonna tell me what you bloody want? Or are you gonna stand around smiling like an idiot until New Years?"

Alfred's once smile faded slightly before he suddenly grabbed the other's hand and began to lead him wordlessly through the hustle and bustle of the party. Arthur blushed slightly at the feeling of his hand in the others. He though about how soft it was, how his fit so perfectly in the others….No! He shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things he reminded himself. Alfred was like a brother to him! Nothing more. He decided just to blame these thoughts as well on the bloody alcohol.

Not really paying attention, he found himself being lead up a flight of stairs, himself almost tripping a couple times trying to keep up with the American who was basically dragging him. He scowled at how rude the boy was being and thought about giving him a stern talk about manners but decided against it when he realized he would probably be ignored anyway. Lost in thought, Arthur was suddenly pulled through a metal door and he braced himself against a cold breeze. He instantly realized he was outside. On a roof.

Arthur was not pleased.

"Alfred just what the hell are we doing up here! It's bloody freezing!" he stated crossing his arms to try and conserve what body heat he had left. How stupid was he? Even the idiot had to have realized it was winter right?

"Put this on." Alfred commanded before throwing a jacket at the smaller man. Arthur caught it clumsily and held it out to look at. It was Alfred's bomber jacket.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure as to why the American was giving him his bomber jacket of all things to wear.

"Put it on if you don't wanna freeze silly~" Alfred stated matter of factly before motioning to his own jacket, "I already have one so I don't need it. I grabbed that one before we came up, since you didn't have one." He then motioned to his bomber jacket in the other's hands. "Put it on, it's really warm!" Alfred smiled sweetly at the other, causing Arthur to blush.

"Well, I mean, since it's cold out…." Arthur muttered to himself before placing both his arms inside the jacket, and zipping himself up. The jacket was so soft and warm, even if he was practically swimming in it. Curse that American for being so well built. Alfred nodded contently before grabbing the other by the hand yet again and dragging him toward the edge of the roof. What Arthur saw next stunned him beyond words.

The Christmas lights New York is always known to have hung so stunningly across the streets and buildings surrounding them, they were amazing. Different colors of red and greens, even just plain whites shone bright and brought the whole city to life. And there in the middle of it all was the quite grandiose tree, located in the same spot every year. It was a few blocks away but the view was fantastic. No matter how much Arthur had complained about coming to the party, this was worth it. With eyes wide like a five year olds, Arthur looked at one thing to the next, not wanting to miss this amazing scene before him. No matter the mean things he had said about Alfred before, this made him take them all back. "Alfred, it'sibeautiful./i"

Alfred just chuckled before fixing his gaze on the view before him as well. He stood and gazed for a while at the view as well, before speaking. "Well I'm glad you like it. But now I need you to close your eyes okay?" Arthur glanced at the American before nodding hesitantly and closing his eyes. He waited patiently for a few seconds, wondering what could possibly top what he just had seen. He found out soon enough.

As soon as Arthur felt the others warm lips covering his own, his eyes opened wide and he just stared in shock. What was going on? Alfred was kissing him? Why? His mind became jumbled and he couldn't find a clear answer. The kiss was small, a done and over with kind of kiss. Alfred pulled away with a concerned look on his face. "Arthur are you okay? ...I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't haveIt's just I-"

The next thing Arthur knew something deep down inside him took over and he was kissing Alfred. He pulled the American by his jacket towards him, whether out of need or want he didn't know. Either way he enjoyed it all the same.

Now it was Alfred's turn to be surprised. He blinked a few times, making sure that this was really happening. Once it finally hit him, he quickly wrapped both arms around the smaller man and pulled him closer. The two stayed that way both exploring the other, trying to get as close as was possible at the moment. It was pure ecstasy for both of them.

Alfred was the one to end the kiss, which earned a small whine of complaint from the other which caused him to laugh. With his arms still wrapped around the other, Alfred rested his forehead on the others and looked right into the others green eyes. "Merry Christmas Iggy."

Arthur just smiled.

"Merry Christmas you big idiot."


End file.
